The Broken Horn Tribe
The Broken Horn Tribe is a tribe of shu'halo that currently reside in Highmountain to aid in the Horde's effort to fight against the Burning Legion. Lead by their Chieftain, Telucti Bloodhoof, and his council, they seek to protect the old ways of shu'halo culture through whatever means necessary. Introduction/OOC Notes Who are the Broken Horn? The Broken Horn are largely a shu'halo only guild focused on RP, with a secondary focus on PvE. In RP, we focus largely on character development through personal, group and guild events to create a story that gives you and your character the opportunity to be the focus and the center of attention. We also offer the opportunity for you to create and make your own events pertaining to your character, or others! We wish to be a bastion for creativity, RP and most of all, fun. We also strongly encourage you to RP your character the way you want to, within reason and to keep IC interactions IC only. Who's Who in the Broken Horn? Below you will find a list of who the officers of the Broken Horn are, and a brief description of the ranks in the guild. Chieftain Telucti Bloodhoof Class Leaders and Counselors of the Broken Horn Class Leaders are those tasked with teaching and aiding those who share similar passions and goals, they are the officer base of the Broken Horn and their words carry the authority of the Chieftain, should he not be present. They also offer counsel and aid to the Chieftain in making decisions concerning the tribe. Counselor ranks are given based on a character's IC class. High Sunwalker- Cataharon Sunhoof High Brave - OPEN Archdruid - Celanawe Stormwalker Elder Shaman - Telucti Bloodhoof High Plainstrider - Nashotah Bloodhoof Grand Farseer - Kanama Stormwalker Grand Sunspeaker - OPEN Grand Windweaver - Taketu Skychaser Advisors: Varooc Thunderhorn - Spiritwalker of the Broken Horn Ahuchti Thunderhorn - Advisor of the Broken Horn Sotari - Advisor of the Broken Horn Ranks of the Broken Horn Advisor - A mentor tasked with aiding the counselors. Revered Brother/Sister - A veteran member of the Broken Horn, who've completed all of their rites and are prepared to guide others. Kindred - A full member of the Broken Horn, one who has completed their Rite of Wisdom, and their Rite of Knowledge and have been sent on their Rite of Growth. Potential - A member of the Broken Horn who has not began their rites just yet, or has just been accepted into the tribe by Telucti or an officer. Recruitment Currently, the Broken Horn Tribe is open for recruitment. We accept all lore friendly classes, tribes, personalities and subraces of shu'halo. If you're interested in learning more, feel free to message any of the officers listed above, or check out our website herehttp://brokenhorntribe.shivtr.com/ Traditions and Rites of the Broken Horn The Windtotem The Windtotem is a large staple in the Broken Horn's culture. To have one symbolizes that one has over come their first trial with the Broken Horn, and has been challenged to overcome others. It is a great honor to be bestowed with an unfinished Windtotem, and to be given the chance to make it your own. Once imbued with the element of air at an Honoring Ceremony, it gives you the chance to communicate with other Kindred over vast distances using air. Spirit Animal The Spirit Animal is another staple in Broken Horn culture. Used as a template for Kindred to mold themselves into, the Spirit Animal is also carved into the unfinished windtotem, along with several other designs, making the totem unique to whomever holds it. Spirit Animals also have many qualities that are used for the character's personal events with an officer. The Honoring Ceremony The Honoring Ceremony is a time for joyous celebration. Held every so often, members of the Broken Horn Tribe are praised and honored for overcoming their trials and rites throughout their time spent walking with the tribe. Here, new members are accepted fully into the tribe and their unfinished Windtotem is imbued with the power of the element of air to be able speak with other tribe mates over long distances. Those who are honored with the rank of Revered Kindred are given an orange feather, and those honored with the rank of Advisor are given a red feather to symbolize their positions. The Feast of the Broken Horn The Feast of the Broken Horn is a feast held monthly, all are invited to come and rejoice in unity under the Sky Father. It is a time for celebration, to make new friends and allies and of course to celebrate old ones. All are welcomed to attend and are protected by oath under the Broken Horn's banner. The Rite of Wisdom The Rite of Wisdom is a relatively simple rite given by a member of the Council of the Horn or the Chieftain himself. It is mean to force the character to relive their past with the intent of bringing up past problems to overcome, along with a way forward. This is meant to start your character's development and begin their journey within the Broken Horn. At the end of the Rite, your character will be gifted with their own unfinished Windtotem and challenged to go on their next rite. The Rite of Knowledge This rite is largely OOC in nature, as this is the rite where you are the player chose your character's spirit animal based on a few options. You may either chose from a large list of spirit animals, using their traits and qualities with which direction you want to take your character in mind. Or you may also take a quiz, answering the questions as if you were the character. The Rite of Growth The Rite of Growth is by far the longest rite given in the Broken Horn Tribe. At the Honoring Ceremony, the Chieftain will hold your totem aloft for those present to see what animal you have chosen. He will list several qualities which can either be written down, or found using a quick Google search. This is the period of character development, where you may begin to develop your character via guild, group or personal events. There is a mandatory waiting period of two months, or longer if you feel you need it. The Rite of Strength The Rite of Strength is the final rite on your character's path to Revered Kindred. This is often the most difficult rite for your character ICly, and may take place in one single personal event, or many. Rites of Strength may take many forms depending on whom is giving you your rite, but usually follow a single path. These, more often than not, focus mainly on the qualities of your character's spirit animal, which were given to you at the Honoring Ceremony. They are physical quests, which contents may vary. Once your character has completed this Rite, they are now considered a Revered Kindred and will be given their feather at the next Honoring Ceremony. Chronicles of the Broken Horn Telucti stood on the edge of the cliff in the Valley of Honor, his blue eyes staring into the small creek below. He did not hear the hoof steps of the large, plate armored bull approach. "Hello." The strange bull said. "Hello." Telucti replied, not bothering to look. "You seem kind of down, can I help?" The bull asked. "No, I am lost." Telucti said. "I don't know what to do." The bull studied Telucti, raised both eyebrows. "Maybe I can help. Tell me what's on your mind." Telucti gave a sigh, and began his story, recounting every single detail he could, from the beginning of his time with the Wolfmane, to just the day before. The bull listened closely, nodding every so often to show he was listening. When Telucti was finished, he grunted and gave one last nod. "I see, this is quite the problem." The bull said. "Well, let me ask you this, friend. What do you want to do?" "I want to teach, to spread the old ways." Telu said, giving the bull a sideways glance. "Well, what better way to do that, than to start a group? Teach them, then you'll have many!" He exclaimed. "You mean, start a tribe?" Telu asked, his attention now fully on the bull. "Sure, if that's what you wanna call it." He replied. "Earth Mother watch over you, Telucti Bloodhoof." Telucti watched as the bull walked away towards the tavern. He grunted and rested his eyes back on the creek below. Perhaps it could work, this idea of a tribe. Telu nodded to himself and sighed, turning to begin his journey to Thunderbluff. It was worth a try. Origins The Broken Horn Tribe is a relatively new tribe and was started by Telucti Bloodhoof after his falling out with the Wolfmane Tribe during the Draenor Campaign. Originally founded to be a tribe of teachers, it eventually grew to be much more. Keeping in touch with the founding of the tribe, Telucti eventually took the tribe from being only a place to learn to becoming a family, a place for those who were lost and needed a place to belong. Episode 1: Broken Horns Not long after the founding of the Broken Horn, Telucti lead his tribe away from Thunderbluff to the Stonetalon Mountains towards his old home, which would soon become the Broken Horn's camp. They remained there for several months living a peaceful life until a large clan of Centaur appeared on their lands during a feast one night. Concerned with their appearance on his lands, Telucti ordered one of the braves to instate a watch to ensure the centaur didn't get too close to their camp. It didn't take long for the Chieftain to order the tribe to prepare for battle after weeks of watching the Centaur. It was clear what they were doing here, they were mass hunting to prepare for some coming event. Under the cover of a large, powerful thunderstorm, the Chieftain decided it was time to attack the Centaur and drive them from the Broken Horn lands. The plan succeeded, and with the aid of the element of air, the Centaur were purged from their lands. It didn't take long for the Centaur who survived the attack to return with an even greater force, but they were not met in battle. At this time, a Legion warship appeared over the Northern Barrens, and annihilated the entire Centaur warband in their invasion attempt on the Crossroads. Their home and lands destroyed and overrun by demons, The Broken Horn Tribe was forced to retreat to Thunderbluff to seek refuge. Links http://brokenhorntribe.shivtr.com/ Category:Guilds Category:Tauren Category:Horde